my_sonic_the_hedgehog_headcanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X)
*Alexandre Gillet *Marc Stachel *Rafael Alonso Naranjo Jr. *Fourth Brillante Lee *Pablo Ausensi (Episodes 1-52), Herman Bravo (Episodes 53-78) *Fabrizio Vidale *Peter Michael *Malono Rey *Sang Hyeon Eom *Ji Ling Tang *Weide Linag *Ireneusz Załóg *Mikhail Tikhonov (1-26) *Vasily Zotov (27-78) *Eric Donell *Fadwa Suleiman *Ido Mosseri }} |species = Hedgehog |gender = Male |height = 100 cmFile:Ep.1 eye-catch card 1.jpg (3' 3") |weight = 35 kg (77 lb) |birthplace = Parallel EarthThe world where Sonic comes from is not named in the anime and comics. The comics state, though, that Sonic and his friends traveled across dimensions on a parallel planet, Earth. |nickname = *Blue Boy *SuperSonic Punk |age = 15 |fur color = Blue |eye color = Lime |skin color = Peach |attire = *Light weight, hyper friction resistant red sneakers with a white strap, cuffs and a gold buckle *White gloves with sock-like cuffs |alignment = Good |likes = |dislikes = |skills = |moves = *Chaos Control *Spin Attack }} Sonic the Hedgehog is the main protagonist of the anime series Sonic X and its comic series published by Archie Comics. Lightning fast on his feet, but super slow to lose his cool, Sonic is always revved up and ready for a run-in with his archenemy, Dr. Eggman whenever he tries to cause trouble to the world to show his heroic deeds. History Sonic hails from an unnamed world in a parallel dimension to Earth. His back-story is a mystery but it is known that he befriended Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese and many small animals as well as constantly fending off Dr. Eggman's attempts at conquering the world. Anime New World Saga One day, Sonic attempted to rescue Cream and Cheese from Dr. Eggman as well as foil the doctor's latest plot to control the world with the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds. Unfortunately, an accident initiated Chaos Control, which transported Sonic, his friends, Dr. Eggman and a few others to Earth. Seemingly separated from his friends, Sonic was astonished from meeting the human inhabitants of the world. After outrunning from the police officers and the Speed Team, Sonic befriended Christopher Thorndyke, who rescued him from drowning in a swimming pool. The next day, Sonic discovered that the military had captured Cream and Cheese for research at Area 99. With the help of Chris and his grandfather Chuck Thorndyke, Sonic infiltrated Area 99 and rescued the duo. Despite the security, Sonic, Cream and Cheese escaped from there to safety with some help from Tails, who sabotaged the facility's security system. After that, Sonic left for a care-free journey. After enjoying some thrills, Sonic eventually heard the news of Dr. Eggman attacking Station Square with his E-23 Missile Wrist in an attempt to establish his Eggman Empire. After he reached Eggman, Sonic destroyed Missile Wrist, and he and his friends escorted Amy and Knuckles back to Chris' home. When Sonic heard the discovery of the first Chaos Emerald at a construction site, he rushed there but got ambushed by Dr. Eggman's E-11 Beacon, which bounced the hedgehog around, rendering him helpless. However, Sonic managed to destroy Beacon with the help of Tails and Amy in time to rescue a free-falling Chris who had gotten the Chaos Emerald. Soon after, Sonic was challenged by Knuckles to a showdown at Silver Valley. Sonic mainly toyed with Knuckles during the fight but discovered that Tails, Amy and Chris were held hostage in Eggman's E-47 Pumpty. Eventually, Knuckles realised that Eggman had tricked him and worked with Sonic to rescue Tails, Amy and Chris and destroy Pumpty. Sometime later, Sonic took off to Chris' school, wondering why Chris had not shown up home when his parents had returned, only to discover that Chris was being held at school along with his classmates by Dr. Eggman and E-51 Intelligente. Sonic, however, was able to destroy Intelligente and reminded Chris to return home. Later on, Sonic overheard Tails and Amy discussing about Cream while he noticed a poster displaying a small lake with flowers. Sonic then took off and sought out the aforementioned location and he returned back home with a bunch of flowers from there for Cream. Sonic later comforted Chris after Chris got yelled at by Cream. When Eggman began sucking up satellites in outer space using E-90 Super Sweeper, Sonic and Tails tried to stop the robot while high in the sky but it was too powerful to handle with the Tornado 2. During the following day, Sonic, Tails and Chris got ready to take down Super Sweeper using the newly-crafted X Tornado. The fight was taken into outer space where Sonic was frozen solid, but with Tails and Chris' help, Sonic was thawed out and destroyed Super Sweeper. When Sonic declined to go with his friends to the Emerald Coast, he left on his own. However, when he learned that Eggman terrorized the resort with his E-38 Octoron and E-39 Quizon robots, Sonic headed there and fought the robots with Amy's help. Amy then tried to give Sonic a bracelet which serves as a good luck charm to protect him in the water, but Serpenter appeared and destroyed the bracelet. While Sonic fought the robot, he was left in surprise when Amy started destroying Serpenter and then knocked Eggman into the water, but she slowly sank. Knowing that Amy was in danger, Sonic jumped into the water and was able to rescue Amy. After a while, Sonic was called to action when Dr. Eggman challenged Sonic and his friends to a winner-takes-all baseball game where the winner could claim the newly found Chaos Emeralds at Diamond Stadium. As Sonic and his team were able to edge into the lead, Eggman commanded one of his E-21 Ballios to attach its head onto Sonic, threatening to kill Sonic if the head explodes but Knuckles saved him. Regardless, Eggman still escaped with the Chaos Emerald. Later on, Sonic went out with Tails and Chris in order to find the third Chaos Emerald when they got a lead, but found nothing and went back home. A while afterwards, Sonic was napping when he heard that the President was assaulting Eggman's base and discovered that Tails, Amy, Chris and Frances were gone and that they were in trouble at Tingalin Villa so Sonic sets off to find them. Sonic eventually found his friends being assaulted by Eggman with his E-35 Funfun. Sonic disabled Funfun while Tails unearthed the third Chaos Emerald, only for Eggman to appear and steal the Chaos Emerald before taking his leave. However, Sonic and the others vowed to get the Chaos Emerald and chased Eggman to his base on the X Tornado. After evading an initial assault, Sonic smashed into Eggman's base where he faced Eggman in his new robot, E-18 Guerra-Hard. Sonic was initially overwhelmed by the robot as it was powered by two Chaos Emeralds, but Sonic still destroyed the robot while reclaiming the two Chaos Emeralds and used them to trash the base. The base exploded shortly afterwards, but Sonic escaped in the nick of time. The citizens of Station Square, who have been watching this, then hailed Sonic as the hero. Chaos Emerald Saga After his victory at Eggman's base, Sonic was invited by the President to the White House for a party but Sonic declined as he promised to take Helen to an island said to have beautiful flowers. As Sonic and Helen began traveling towards the island, however, they were constantly ambushed by military forces as they were ordered to capture Sonic but every time, they managed to escape. Sonic and Helen finally arrived at an a field full of beautiful flowers and were adorned by its sight. The military forces chased Sonic and Helen again until they were cornered, but Sonic was able to escort Helen and himself to a helicopter and together, they flew towards the White House to meet the President. Sonic encountered Eggman again when he launched the Egg Fort to attack Station Square. Sonic stopped an army of E-42 Torole and then tried to reach the Egg Fort but failed. However, the X Tornado arrived, and Sonic and his friends lured Eggman away from Station Square where Sonic then finished off the Egg Fort. Off to enjoy a vacation, Sonic and his friends then flew over to the Sapphire Sea where they discovered a Chaos Emerald located underwater. There, they uncovered the emerald but Eggman ambushed Sonic and his friends with E-57 Clurken. Sonic was initially unable to stop Clurken underwater but with the help of Sam and Tails, Sonic got to the surface and destroyed Clurken, allowing him to continue his vacation. Sonic, along with Tails and Chris, flew on the X Tornado to a savannah but were attacked by Eggman. Sonic destroyed Eggman's Egg Fort but was separated from his friends. While running on his own, Sonic was ambushed by E-65 Gorru-Gaooh. As the fight continued to a construction site, Sonic was able to exploit E-65's flaws and defeated it. Later, Sonic and his friends came to watch Lindsey starring a film production, but when Sonic explored the castle, he discovered a talisman before finding his friends being attacked by ghost hands and was imprisoned within a wall with them when trying to rescue them. With Amy and Chris' help, Sonic broke free and rescued his friends while fighting back their kidnappers, King Boom Boo and his Boo minions, before Sonic and his friends escaped from the castle to safety. To relax from their adventures, Sonic and his friends went on a cruise to the glaciers, but Sonic was unwilling to enjoy himself and schemed numerous attempts to get off the cruise but failed. As Sonic and his friends arrived at the glaciers, they were attacked by Dr. Eggman in his new flying fortress, the Egg Fort II. Sonic had trouble stopping Eggman at first but when advised by a senior to relax, Sonic regained his confidence and after Eggman was defeated, Sonic finally decided to enjoy himself on the cruise. After their vacation, one late night, Sam Speed arrived at the Thorndyke Mansion to issue a race against Sonic but Sonic refused. Eventually, after a long process of persuasion, Sonic agreed to race Sam. Throughout the race, the competitors were neck and neck until they both neared the finish where Sonic won by a landslide. Sonic and his friends went on another vacation at Mr. Tanaka's homeland at Japan, where Sonic explored the city on his own. After this, Sonic encountered Dr. Eggman, Decoe and Bocoe on E-66 Da-Dai-Oh who attacked Sonic, but the hedgehog defeated Dr. Eggman and his lackeys again. He then aided Chris, Tails, Cream and Frances to filter mud out of a lake at a nearby Chao colony. Later, Sonic joined with his friends on a trip to Filmdom City to see Nelson and Lindsey's wedding anniversary. Upon greeting Nelson, Sonic discovered that his Chaos Emerald was reacting to Nelson's Chaos Emerald which he had bought to surprise his wife, causing a violent electromagnetic reaction. The situation got worse when Eggman attacked Sonic and his friends with E-74 Weazo but Sonic, with the aid of Knuckles, managed to beat the robot and saved his friends and the Thorndyke family although Eggman got away with the Chaos Emerald. A while later, Sonic and Amy were attacked by Eggman and his E-88 Lightning Bird. Lightning Bird kidnapped Amy but Sonic damaged the robot and rescued Amy. Unbeknownst to Sonic, however, a circuit from the robot entered his ear, leaving Sonic constantly picking his ear to get it out. The next morning, when Mr. Tanaka operated a remote, the circuit activated, causing Sonic to run uncontrollably without being able to stop. Sonic's friends tried numerous attempts to catch Sonic and discover what happened to him but all their plans failed. Later, Sonic found Amy attacked by a damaged Lightning Bird and destroyed it. In the process, the circuit finally slid out of Sonic's ear, allowing Sonic to be himself once again. Sonic sets out with his friends once again to find the seventh Chaos Emerald but had no success. Later that night, Sonic went for a run but was stopped by Chris who wanted to tell Sonic if he was homesick as he and his friends had stayed on Earth for a while but the hedgehog did not mind and resumed his run. When he returned home, he and his friends that discovered Chris had taken their four Chaos Emeralds so that Sonic and his friends could return home. Figuring out what Chris meant earlier, Sonic took off to look for him. Arriving at the forest where the Egg Fort II was just about to take off, he spotted Knuckles who told him Chris was held captive at the Egg Fort II along with the Chaos Emeralds and chased after the flying fortress. Sonic discovered that Eggman was flying over to E-77 Lucky who had found the seventh Chaos Emerald and stopped him from reclaiming the emerald. Suddenly, several G.U.N Beetle robots appeared to attack Eggman despite Sonic trying to tell them that Chris was trapped inside the Egg Fort II. In the ensuring battle, Lucky was sent flying into the air and Sonic saw the Egg Fort II moving towards him. Using the Beetles, Sonic rescued Lucky who then gave him the emerald. He then turned his attention towards the Egg Fort II which transformed into E-99 Eggsterminator and engaged it in a fight. With the six Chaos Emeralds' energy however, the Eggsterminator was able to beat Sonic unconscious and dropped him into the ocean. Thanks to Chris though, the six Chaos Emeralds fell into the ocean and Sonic used all seven Chaos Emeralds to transform into Super Sonic. Using his enhanced powers, Sonic destroyed the Eggsterminator and rescued Chris as a new Chaos Control automatically occurred. Chris pleaded to stay with Sonic but Sonic disappeared. Quickly though, Sonic returned and it was revealed that the Chaos Control teleported Angel Island to Earth. Chaos Saga Shadow Saga Egg Moon Saga Emerl Saga Homebound Saga It was discovered that Sonic's world and Earth were merging which would lead to the stopping of time. The only way to save both planets was to return Sonic and his friends home. After everyone but Sonic had went through, Chris took him away, where their trip eventually led to his parents' old summer home. Chris tells Sonic how much he will miss him and how much of a friend the hedgehog was. Sonic gathers the Chaos Emeralds and after taking Chris for one final run, returns to his home planet. Upon returning, Super Sonic easily destroys Eggman's latest battleship, saves Tails and then meets Amy, giving her a rose and telling her that he will never leave/loves her (English/French versions respectively) while in the Japanese version what he says to her is muted out for speculative and dramatic purposes (although whatever he said made Amy very happy). Metarex Saga Six months later, Super Sonic battles Dark Oak, the leader of an alien/robot race called the "Metarex" in outer space. Unable to defeat Dark Oak, he spreads the Chaos Emeralds throughout space and falls back to the planet. He is found and nursed back to health by Dr. Eggman. A plant-like alien girl named "Cosmo" informs him that the Metarex are taking over the galaxy by stealing a "Planet Egg" from each planet they can find. The heroes recovered the Chaos Emeralds in a space journey as well as curing every planet. As the role of the main villain has been completely taken over by the Metarex, Eggman, Rouge and Shadow mainly sided with Sonic and the others against the Metarex threat although there were moments when both sides fought each other. In the end, with the help of every hero especially Cosmo who sadly sacrifices herself, Super Sonic and Super Shadow finally destroyed Dark Oak for good and they all returned home while every Planet Egg the Metarex captured returned to their respective planets. Sonic watched as Chris was escorted away back to Earth and declares war on Eggman along with his friends. Archie Comics Early adventures '' comics.]] Sonic competed with Sam Speed in a race to determine who's faster. At first, Sonic was losing but managed to push himself and successfully won the race. The following day, Chris' parents invited Chris, Sonic and his friends to spend the day at the Emerald Coast but Sonic turned down the opportunity and visited Angel Island to go on an adventure with Knuckles but the echidna refused. While returning back to Station Square, Sonic heard the news of a bank robbery which was caused by Dr. Eggman and his robot Ben-728 Packratbot and rushed to the scene to stop them.''Sonic X'' #1 - "Savings and Groan" A week later, the President arrived to praise Sonic for stopping the robbery and then assigned the hedgehog to investigate a sunken shipwreck that government researchers suspected that an energy signature similar to a Chaos Emerald was detected there, to which Sonic accepted. Aided by Topaz and Rouge, Sonic dove underwater and found the shipwreck and the energy source. However, they were attacked by a shark and then by Eggman's Dragonbots. With Knuckles' aid, Sonic was able to destroy them. Later, Sonic and the others discovered that there was no emerald.''Sonic X'' #2 - "See Sonic! Sea Battle! See Sonic Sea Battle!" After Sonic rescued Cheese, he, Tails and Amy went to Station Square Space Museum where Chris and his classmates were there for a special field trip. Not long, several of Eggman's humanoid robots attacked the museum. Sonic, Tails and Amy fought the robots while ensuring the safety of the school kids.''Sonic X'' #3 - "Field Trip of Doom" Suddenly, a robot prepared to attack Sonic while Sonic responded by fighting it back (not knowing that Chris was actually trapped inside it). Several robots then appeared alongside and when Sonic insisted on attacking them, Rouge arrived and warned him that their friends (Topaz, Mr. Stewart, Sam Speed, Chris and the President) were trapped inside under Eggman's control. Eventually, after Sonic's persuasion to Chris, he managed to regain his free will and aided him in rescuing the others.''Sonic X'' #4 - "Boisterous Bot Battle!" I Never Promised You a Chao Garden Some time later, Sonic rescued an owl from a forest fire, receiving praise from the public and his friends for his heroic deeds. A week later, following Dr. Eggman's advertisement of promoting his new Chao, Sonic and the others were out in town when they noticed that every citizen owned a Chao. They were suspicious about how Eggman managed to get ahold of them. Back at home, Lindsey's Chao suddenly transformed and caused havoc but Sonic managed to trap it. Sonic suggested that he and the others head to Angel Island to find a solution but when they arrived at Station Square, the entire city was in chaos when the Chao all met the same transformation as Lindsey's Chao.''Sonic X'' #5 - "I Never Promised You a Chao Garden" Sonic resolved to rescue the city from the crazy Chao and was eventually aided by Knuckles, Tikal and an army of her Chao. When Eggman then arrived in the Egg-Gantor, Tikal gave the Chaos Emeralds to Chaos. Sonic was concerned that Chaos would destroy the city like it did before but Tikal assured that Chaos would use it for good to fight Eggman. While Chaos fought Eggman, Sonic was given a device made by Chuck to restore the crazy Chao back to normal and returned just in time to praise Chaos for defeating Eggman.''Sonic X'' #6 - "I Never Promised You a Chao Garden Part Two" Sonic was visited by Captain Westwood who requested his aid to uncover a possible doomsday device. While Sonic refused to go, the Captain made it clear it was under the President's orders. The two arrived at the desert where Sonic began to dig to uncover the device. Soon, they uncovered an ancient robot which suddenly came to life and attacked the duo. Sonic however managed to disable it. The Captain, who was proud of Sonic's actions and convinced him to work with G.U.N. for recognition and also said that it was his idea to bring Sonic to the operation. Sonic realised that the Captain had lied earlier and returned home without him, just in time to witness that Chris' parents invited Sonic and the others to a special birthday party for Chris at Paris.''Sonic X'' #7 - "Take this Job and Shovel It!" Wicked Sweet Shuttle Shenanigans Arriving at Paris, Sonic and the others celebrated Chris' birthday and in the following day, he and the others witnessed Chris' parents in a conference unveiling a new space shuttle. Suddenly, the monuments around the conference came alive as robots and assaulted everyone present. Sonic went to rescue those in trouble and then followed Eggman into a hall full of mirrors and found him.''Sonic X'' #8 - "Wicked Sweet Shuttle Shenanigans - Part One" Suddenly, Eggman's Scrambler crashed through the hall but was dealt with quickly by Sonic (not knowing he was assisted by Emerl). However Eggman managed to escape in the shuttle.''Sonic X'' #9 - "Wicked Sweet Shuttle Shenanigans - Part Two" No Thanks for the Memories After recently seeing the Chaotix arrive at Earth, Sonic asked Vector what he intended to do on Earth and he replied that he would keep his detective agency in business. Just as Sonic and his friends parted ways with the Chaotix, the Chaotix astonishingly disappeared. Under unknown circumstances, Sonic was trapped in a virtual reality world where he embarked on a virtual adventure rescuing his friends as they aided him battle the virtual Eggman numerous times. After clearing through the final level, Chuck and Chris managed to wake up Sonic in time to rescue his friends as they were about to get launched from Dr. Eggman's base into the Moon.''Sonic X'' #10 - "No Thanks for the Memories! - Part One"''Sonic X'' #11 - "No Thanks for the Memories! - Part Two" Thrown in prison Following Eggman's imprisonment, Sonic was incredibly bored with no world-saving and took it out on his friends only to annoy them. Following Chris' advice that he hang out with Sam and the Speed Team, Sonic accompanied them when they were called to intercept some criminal street racers. Immediately afterwards, they were called to an Eggman attack but it turns out to be the same robot Sonic and Captain Westwood found some time ago. Netherless, Sonic fought it albeit with more strategy and managed to defeat it. Discovering who was behind the attack, he was shocked to see that Captain Westwood and Tails were responsible.''Sonic X'' #12 - "Attack from Area 99" Then the President's officials took Sonic and Tails for questions of the incident back at the G.U.N headquarters. They were both seen guilty and were thrown into prison.''Sonic X'' #13 - ""Hare-um Scare-um! - Part One" However, Nelson managed to convince the President to release Sonic and Tails and the duo then headed over to Chris and Cream where Sonic aided them in returning the rogue King Boom Boo to his eternal sleep by bringing the associated talisman back to its castle.''Sonic X'' #14 - "Hare-um Scare-um! - Part Two" Holiday madness Just when Christmas was around the block, Chris told the gang about how Santa Claus brings gifts to all the good boys and girls around the world. Eggman dressed up like Santa Claus and told the world that he wanted Sonic for Christmas or no gifts. Luckily, Chuck Thorndyke cleared Sonic's named and exposed Eggman's plot.''Sonic X'' #15 - "Bad Eggnog" During Valentines Day, after losing a bet to Knuckles, Sonic was forced to take Amy on a date. Though Sonic didn't know what to do so he to the Chaotix Detective Agency and asked what to do on the date. During the date, Eggman, Decoe, Bocoe, and Bokkun tried to ruin the date but failed.''Sonic X'' #16 - "Valentine's Fray" During St. Patrick's Day, Eggman began looking for the two leprechauns that he saw (which were just a green Cheese and Bokkun). Before Eggman could destroy Sonic, Chris pointed out that leprechauns live at the end of the rainbow and saved Sonic's life.''Sonic X'' #17 - "March Madness" Eggman's deceit and meeting S.O.N.I.C.X. One night, Rouge the Bat had been sited stealing a gem stone from the Station Sqaure Museum. This led to rumors that she has turned rogue. After watching the news report on the issue, Sonic remembers back to when Shadow the Hedgehog was pretending to be him, and begins to wonder if something similar is happening to Rouge. Once the fake Rouge was discovered, rouge quickly destroyed her duplicate but Eggman got away.''Sonic X'' #18 - "Rouge Goes Rogue!" Later on, Sonic met a organization that wanted to get rid of Sonic. Once they revealed themselves as S.O.N.I.C.X., Sonic began laughing because they were his fan club. Sonic escaped the shadowy organization for another day.''Sonic X'' #23 - "Hedgehogging Their Bets" Not long after, Sonic appeared with Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Chuck and Chris on television to show off their skills to Station Square. Sonic begins to brag about his skills, and tries to take the attention away from the others. After he shows off his skills, it is downloaded into Dr. Eggman's X Robot. He sends the robot after them and Sonic tries to destroy it without the others help, but fails to do so. He eventually gives up and asks Tails, Knuckles and Amy to help him. They manage to destroy the robot and Sonic apologizes for trying to hog all of the attention.''Sonic X'' #24 - "Camera Hog" One day, a bunch of multicolored hedgehogs were causing trouble in station square, but it was reveled that S.O.N.I.C.X. had made the clones. In order to get rid of the clones, Sonic raced the hedgehogs to Eggman's base (which destroyed them). Once Sonic went to Prison Island where he faced off one more clone but was destroyed by its creators.''Sonic X'' #25 - "The Color Sonic" El Gran Gordo When Dr. Eggman disguised himself as El Gran Gordo, Sonic tried to convince Chris that he was Dr. Eggman. Chris not believing this because he believed that El Gran Gordo is a hero. Sonic challenged El Gran Gordo to a wrestling match, while being trained by Knuckles. Dr. Eggman, using his mini robots, had the advantage at the beginning, but Sonic quickly defeated him. Dr. Eggman, still in disguised, beged Sonic not to unmask him and he would stop his evil ways. Sonic, not wanting to disappoint Chris with El Gran Gordo being unmasked, accepted Dr. Eggman's offer.''Sonic X'' #26 - "La Layenda del Gran Gordo! (The Legend of the Great Big Guy!)" Soon after, Bokkun went on a sugar rampage and became a evil villain during one of El Gran Gordo's wrestling matches. Sonic came to the rescue, told earlier by Bocoe, and destroyed two robots sent along with Bokkun. Dr. Eggman unmasked himself in front of everyone to stop Bokkun. As Sonic distracted Bokkun, Dr. Eggman calculated what to do and landed on him. Bokkun quickly crashed from the sugar rush. However, Sonic soon became enemies again with Dr. Eggman and Dr. Eggman used a discarded head of the robot to fly away. Sonic grabbed the mask that Dr. Eggman was wearing and puts it over his face, asking the reader "Should I try being El Rapido Azule?", but then throws the mask away saying "I would never do that to you!".''Sonic X'' #27 - "Conquest is Like a Box of Chocolates" Green-eyed monster When Dr. Eggman unleashed his three Greenbots, Sonic, Tails and Amy tried to destroy them. One of the Greenbots managed to steal a Chaos Emerald from the X-Tornado and Sonic, Tails and Amy followed them to Angel Island. Knuckles joined them, but the Greenbots proved too powerful. Gathering the Chaos Emeralds with the Master Emerald, the Greenbots joined with Chaos to transform him into Chaosbot.''Sonic X'' #28, "Green-eyed Monster Part 1" Dr. Eggman commanded Perfect Chaos, with a controller, to attack Station Square; leaving Sonic, Tails, Amy and Knuckles trapped on Angel Island. Chris and Chuck arrived with the Tornado and set off to Station Square. Sonic jumped out of the plane asking Perfect Chaos to give them some help. Perfect Chaos spat out the Chaos Emeralds and Sonic transformed into Super Sonic. After an intense fight, Super Sonic grabbed Dr. Eggman's controller and destroyed it. Perfect Chaos himself again sent Dr. Eggman's Egg Mobile flying, and Super Sonic charged into Perfect Chaos, getting rid of the Greenbot-shell. Super Sonic then transformed back to Sonic and Chaos headed back to the Master Emerald.''Sonic X'' #29, "Green-eyed Monster Part 2" The Return of El Gran Gordo Dr. Eggman soon dreamed of becoming a wrestler again after being challenged by Andes the Ginomous. Dr. Eggman sent Bokkun in a Dr. Eggman disguise to commit crimes, as Dr. Eggman went to fight the wrestler as El Gran Gordo. Sonic followed Bokkun on his 'crime' spree, robbing minor places. Sonic unmasked Bokkun, but did not stop him from getting away. Dr. Eggman as El Gran Gordo later appeared at the Thorndyke Mansion asking for Sonic's help.''Sonic X'' #31, "The Return of El Gran Gordo!" Bokkun, still in his Dr. Eggman disguise, stopped El Gran Gordo from returning to his base, and wanted Sonic's help to 'take down Eggman'. Sonic agreed as long as Dr. Eggman stopped being El Gran Gordo. Sonic was forced to disguise himself as El Rapido Azule to help Dr. Eggman stop Bokkun. Having no success invading the base (ending up with Sonic being squashed by Eggman), Sonic ran up the exterior while holding Dr. Eggman. Sonic, unable to fight in his disguise, against Bocue and Decoe's robots, Dr. Eggman unmasked himself and stopped them from attacking. Dr. Eggman and Sonic found Bokkun in a machine, and Sonic was blasted by the machine's laser. With his disguise destroyed, Sonic attempted to take out the machine, but was unable. Sonic thus got Dr. Eggman to tell him the weakness of the machine and used an underground system to take down Bokkun.''Sonic X'' #32, "Title Mismatch" Switcheroo and Big Trouble in Little Station Square Dr. Eggman planned to use a beam to get the mind of the President, but was stopped by Sonic. As the beam was fired, Sonic and Dr. Eggman were both caught by it and swapped minds. Sonic in Dr. Eggman's body tries to keep calm and go over what happened. Meanwhile, Dr. Eggman in Sonic's body was enjoying the relaxation, until Tails told him that Hector Dragg from S.O.N.I.C.X. had kidnapped the President. Dr. Eggman used Sonic's speed to save the President, but continued to crash into objects. Sonic, seeing the news report of Sonic and the kidnap of the President, used the Egg Mobile to save his body. Both Sonic and Eggman attempted to save the President, then Decoe, Bocue and Bokkun realized that Sonic is in Dr. Eggman's body. Sonic used a spare beam and fired it at Dr. Eggman; the blast crashed the car holding the President hostage. Sonic, back to himself, was thanked by the President, as Dr. Eggman is taken back by his robots.''Sonic X'' #37, "Switcheroo!" Vector had accidentally swallowed a chemical created by S.O.N.I.C.X. that was meant for Sonic.''Sonic X'' #38, "Big Trouble in Little Station Square Part One" The chemical made Vector grow exponentially and, after interrogating a scientist, Espio told Sonic that he knew of a cure. Sonic then went with him to a pharmacy while Charmy was tricked by the scientist. Espio told Sonic that it was penicillin, and that it was discovered by Greek ninjas, though Sonic doubted this. Vector later ate the penicillin and was cured.''Sonic X'' #39, "Big Trouble in Little Station Square Part Two" The End On a quiet day, Sonic played tea with Cream. Just as Vanilla thanked Sonic for playing with her, Shadow the Hedgehog and Metal Sonic blasted into the zone right on top of the table. After Metal Sonic went in search of Dr. Eggman, Sonic showed Shadow around the town and informed him that their zone's Shadow had died. Sonic then introduced Shadow to the Chaotix Detective Agency, Chris and his friends, and Sam Speed. Shadow later left the zone with Metal Sonic before Sonic questioned if Eggman wanted to fight. He flew away, and afterwards, Sonic met his friends and told Chris that Shadow was gone. They said said that they would move on to the next adventure.''Sonic X'' #40, "The End!" Crossover In the 4Kids Entertainment crossover The Fight for the FoxBox, Sonic headed for Dr. Eggman's fortress where he heard that Dr. Eggman had one of the FoxBox broadcast codes. Although he was attacked by the defences of the fortress, with the aid of his friends, Sonic managed to plow through them and confronted Eggman. Sonic managed to fool the doctor into telling Decoe the code resulting the doctor in unleashing a robot to attack Sonic. However, the robot attacked the machine in the centre of the room, initiating a blast of energy surrounding the base. Personality Sonic is a habitual daredevil who is honest, loyal to friends, keeps his promises and dislikes tears. He took the young Tails under his wing like a little brother. Even though he isn't intrigued by the marital proposals from Amy Rose, he seems to share her feelings. With Knuckles, he shares a friendly rivalry, but the two can be great teammates, though Sonic simply can't resist teasing him whenever he has the chance to. Even though he meets Chris at the beginning of the series, he quickly becomes his friend and treats him like a younger brother similar to Tails. He is mostly seen napping, running towards an adventure or stopping Dr. Eggman with his plans of world domination. In times of crisis, he focuses intensely on the challenge as if his personality had undergone an astonishing change most of the time. Despite of his positive attitude, Sonic displays some loneliness when he first arrived at Earth, believing that he was the only one being transported without his friends and feels partially sad about it. Sonic has also shown himself as a bit of a trickster, as seen when he was struck on a cruise with his friends, where he manipulated the others to return back by deceiving them that their loved ones at home were missing them. Powers and abilities Speed Sonic's greatest skill is his running speed with the ability to reach supersonic speeds. While his top speed is unknown, it is confirmed that he can run much more than the speed of sound and achieve speeds equivalent to that of a lightning bolt. Having nearly limitless stamina, Sonic has demonstrated being able to run for an entire day without stopping and can also run backwards as fast as running forward. In line with his speed, he is a master of rapid response, having astonishingly quick reflexes and capable or running on walls and buildings. Physical abilities Sonic has displayed great super strength over the course of the series: he can smash robots with his hands without discomfort, and push E-18 Guerra-Hard away who had him pinched against a wall with all his might. His legs are very powerful as well, capable of destroying a magical wall that Amy's Piko Hammer was incapable of. In terms of durability, Sonic is extremely tough; he has been smashed through buildings, hit by missiles and beaten to a pulp by the E-99 Eggsterminator while powered the six Chaos Emeralds and still survive. He can also survive atmospheric entry. Sonic is extremely agile and acrobatic, capable of jumping hundred meters, avoiding missiles, lasers with ease and adding his speed with his jump to achieve more height in the air. Sonic is able to draw chaos energy from the Chaos Emeralds further empower himself and even gain new abilities; with two Emeralds, he gains high-speed flight and immense strength which he used to level Eggman's fortress. Also, after seeing Shadow performing it, Sonic learned to induce Chaos Control with just one Emerald to bend time and space to his will. Sonic's main move is the Spin Attack which is powerful enough to break through virtually anything. When harnessing a Ring, Sonic enters "Super Spin Mode" which greatly amplifies his Spin Attack's power and turns him into a nearly unstoppable and all-piercing projectile. Transformations Super Sonic With the seven Chaos Emeralds, Sonic can transform into Super Sonic. In this state, Sonic possesses infinite speed and strength, is capable of flight, is virtually invulnerable, move faster than the speed of light and has access to Chaos Powers. He can also heal people with a touch. Dark Sonic In one episode, Sonic gains a dark transformation when being exposed to counterfeit Chaos Emeralds and intense anger (dubbed "Dark Sonic" by fans). In this state, while his strength and speed abilities are enhanced greatly, Sonic also develops a somewhat uncontrollable rage. Relationships Miles "Tails" Prower Tails is Sonic's best friend and side-kick, sharing a brotherly-like relationship with one another. During their first meeting, Sonic saw Tails tinkering with the Tornado and was impressed with Tails' work and agreed to become friends with Tails. Throughout the course of the series, Tails has frequently helped Sonic whenever he leaves to stop Dr. Eggman, normally as the pilot of the Tornado 2 or X Tornado to escort Sonic to the situation. Christopher Thorndyke Like with Tails, Sonic and Chris are also close friends with each other like brothers. Sonic has been grateful to Chris ever since their first meeting where he rescued a drowning Sonic and decides to let Sonic and his friends live with him in his mansion. As their friendship grew over time, Chris began to deeply care for Sonic to the point where he doesn't want him to return to his home world. In "Running Out of Time", Sonic and his friends were finally able to return home via a dimensional portal but Chris deactivated the portal to prevent Sonic from going home and the two ventured to a faraway place. During this trip, Sonic sees Chris in situations where he needed help but surprisingly, Chris didn't want it. Arriving at their location, Sonic expressed to Chris that he didn't mind which world he chooses to reside in. Chris finally comes into terms with his own feelings and realizes that Sonic has to go. Although Sonic understands that his friend will be lonely without him, Sonic expressed hope that one day, they will see each other again. Knuckles the Echidna Although Sonic and Knuckles are close friends, they both share a rivalry with each other and as a result, the two can sometimes be seen fighting over each other. Their battles can be heated as Sonic's speed parallels the extent of Knuckles' strength although their battles are always tied and/or interrupted, leaving the suspense to the question on which of the two is stronger. However, the two can be powerful teammates and aid each other, being able to take on powerful foes together. When Knuckles first fought Sonic in "Cracking Knuckles", Sonic did not take much interest in seriously fighting with Knuckles and instead wanted a general conversation with a smug face at first before Knuckles moved in for the first attack. Sonic generally was reluctant to attack him while making fun of Knuckles. When Knuckles realized that Dr. Eggman intended him to fight Sonic was a result of his gullible nature, Sonic and Knuckles instead worked together and fought off his robot E-47 Pumpty and rescued Sonic's friends who were trapped inside, fixing their friendship once more. Amy Rose Sonic and Amy are also close friends with each other but Amy always claims to be Sonic's girlfriend, much to Sonic's dismay and Sonic doesn't usually appreciate Amy giving him hugs or kisses. However, there are times where Sonic seems to care for Amy a lot such as when he dived into the water to rescue Amy from drowning despite his fear of water. Sonic can also be seen giving Amy a rose at the end of Episode 52. When he offers her this gift what he says to her varies between versions: in English he says that he'd never leave he again, in Japanese what he says is muted, in French he plainly admits he loves her. In season three, after he gives her the rose, they seem to become increasingly closer. He often becomes protective of her and even goes along with a lot of her love schemes in hopes of keeping her happy. In one case, Sonic actually agreed to take Amy out on a date. Sonic also has a healthy respect for Amy. Despite her being his 'damsel-in-distress' he's often seen heeding her advice. In the episode Cruise Blues, Amy lectures Sonic on bravery, telling him that it is not the absence of fear but the facing of it that makes for a brave hero. After this speech he walks away, a little taller, only to look back at Amy and faint, crawling into fetal position and giving up. She's also seen in season 3 justifying her constant partnership with Sonic on missions by saying that "behind every great man there is a great woman guiding him." Sonic shrugs but accepts her decision easily. Despite her advice often coming off as bossy he never complains, always valuing her opinions and input. Doctor Eggman Sonic and Doctor Eggman are arch-enemies, with Sonic always defeating Eggman and stopping his plots of world domination. Just like in the games, Sonic can be more frank or taunting towards Eggman and shows full confidence that he can spoil his plans no matter what. Sonic sometimes does not take Eggman's plans seriously and will almost always seize the opportunity to tease him. There are moments where Eggman and Sonic had to be allies in order to stop a worse threat to the world. When Sonic, Eggman and the others discovered that Gerald Robotnik planned to have the ARK crash onto the Earth, the two worked together to prevent the collision. Eggman also sided with Sonic and his friends when they had to stop the Metarex's plans of achieving galaxy domination. Shadow the Hedgehog Throughout the series, Sonic encounters Shadow as another rival to him but unlike with Knuckles, Shadow has a similar appearance to Sonic and shares his trademark speed among other powerful abilities. The clashes between Sonic and Shadow are also more volatile than those with Knuckles as every time Sonic fights with Shadow, Sonic knows that he cannot waste time joking with his opponent or else he will quickly be defeated. However, in circumstantial exceptions, Shadow will aid Sonic and his friends whenever they encounter a far more threatening danger. The two were enemies to begin with during their first encounter where Sonic is arrested by the military forces due to a misunderstanding of their appearances and is severely beaten by Shadow in a fight before his arrestment. When they fought again at Space Colony ARK, Shadow was impressed of Sonic from being able to use Chaos Control and wanted to know what kind of person Sonic was. Sonic simply responded that he has a need for speed. After defeating Shadow, Sonic and Shadow realized that they are in danger of an impending doomsday and worked together to save the day. Friends and allies *Miles "Tails" Prower (Best friend; like brothers) *Knuckles the Echidna (Friendly rival) *Amy Rose (Self-proclaimed girlfriend; returns her feelings to a certain extent) *Rouge the Bat *Shadow the Hedgehog (Arch-rival) *Cream the Rabbit (Good friend) *Cheese *Christopher Thorndyke (Best friend) *Chuck Thorndyke *Helen (Good friend) *Vector the Crocodile *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Vanilla the Rabbit *Big the Cat *Emerl (formerly) *Tikal *Cosmo *Doctor Eggman (ally against the Metarex) Rivals *Shadow the Hedgehog (Arch-rival) *Knuckles the Echidna *Sam Speed (in speed) Enemies *Doctor Eggman (Arch-Enemy) *Decoe *Bocoe *Bokkun *Shadow (depending on Shadow's goal) *King Boom Boo *Chaos (formerly) *Emerl *Dark Oak *Metarex Quotes Trivia *It has been said that Sonic never cries, nor he can stand seeing someone cry, yet in the second season finale, "A New Start," as Sonic is carrying Chris, tears are seen emitting from his face and onto Chris'. In episode 52, when Amy is explaining her feelings to Sonic, a small teardrop can be seen forming in his right eye. **In that same episode, after Sonic gives Amy a flower, what he says then is different between versions. In the English version, he says he will never leave her while in the Japanese, Sonic says something but it is not heard while in the French version, he actually says he loves her. *For some reason, Sonic is missing three quills. When he turns into Super Sonic, he has five quills. *Sometimes when Sonic runs, his feet tends to move in a 3D circular motion. *In the Japanese version, Sonic uses the most "Engrish" dialog out of all characters. *Both Sonic and Chris appeared in the most episodes of Sonic X (76). References }} Notes See also *Sonic the Hedgehog (disambiguation)